Goofy
Goofy is a character dog from Mickey Mouse. Voice Actors: # Pinto Colvig (1932–1965) - English # George Johnson (1939–1943) - English # Hal Smith (1983) - English # Will Ryan (1986–1988) - English # Tony Pope (1979–1988) - English # Bill Farmer (1987–present) - English # Yu Shimaka - Japanese # Takehiro Koyama - Japanese # Carlos Segundo - Spanish # Gérard Rinaldi (1983-2012) - French # Emmanuel Curtil (2012) - French # Vittorio Amandola - Italian # Roberto Pedicini - Italian # Krzysztof Tyniec - Polish # Pep Anton Munoz - Catalan # Ami Mandelman - Hebrew # Yoram Yosephberg - Hebrew Bio *'Allies:' Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Max Goof (son) *'Enemies:' Pete, Mortimer Mouse *'Likes:' Gymnastics, skiing, sports *'Dislikes:' Being clumsiness He played as Chef Louis in The Little Mer-Cat and The Little Mer-Cat 2: Return To The Sea He is a chef. He played as Pacha in The Bugs New Groove And Aladdins New Groove He played as Nibs the Rabbit Lostboy in Orinoco Pan and Orinoco Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a lost boy. He played as Animal in The Children Show (The Muppet Show) He played as Demetrius the Pot Maker in Orinocules He is a pot maker. He played as Little Robot Toy in Children Story 3 He is a toy robot. He played as Sneezy in Nellie White and the Seven Childrens and Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons He is a dwarf. He played as Tracey Sketchit in Pokemon (396Movies Animal Style) He is a Pokemon watcher. He Played Dinoman In Dinosaur King (170Movies Style) He is Dad He Played Rock Saller In Pokemon (1985Movies Animal Style) He is He played as Iago in Eilonwyladdin, Eilonwyladdin 2: The Return of Zelda and Eilonwyladdin 3: The Queen of Thieves He is a parrot. He played as King William's Captain in The Mermaid Princess (PierrickCanalFamille) He is a captain. He played as Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile in Circus, Inc. He is a monster. He played as Heimlich in A Children's Life He is a fat caterpillar. He played as Jacquimo in Bettylina, Bettylina 2: The Magic Dreams and Bettylina 3: A Curse of Time He is a pigeon. He played as Horror in The Pagemaster (Disney and Sega Style) He is a book. He played as Other dogs on leash in Larry and Company He is a dog on a leash. He played as Friar Tuck in Orinoco Hood He is a badger. He played as Puggsy in James and Sniffles: The Movie He is a dog. He played as Pain in Kermicules He is a demon. He played Pedro in Rio (Disney and Sega Style) He is a woodpecker. He played Genie in Mickeyladdin He is a genie. He played Quasimodo in The Dog of Notre Dame He is a hunchback. He played Clopin in The Mouse of Notre Dame He is a jester. He played The Archdeacon in The Penguin of Notre Dame He is an archdeacon. He played Dodo in June in Wonderland He is a dodo. He played Roller Bob in Canal Famille Story He is a rolling machine. He played Tortoises in Canal FamilleTubbies He is a tortoise. He played Bender in Canal Famillerama, Goofy's Game, Goofy's Big Score, Into the Wild Green Yonder and The Beast with a Billion Backs He is a robot. He played Grundel in Auroralina He is a toad. He played Stubbs the Clown in We're Back! A Children's Story (Disney and Sega Style) He is a Clown He played Flwedder Fllum in The Black Cauldron (Uranimated18 Version) He is a Minstrel He played Merlin in the Sword in the Stone (Uranimated18 Version) He is a Wizard He played Baymax in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) He played Wallace in Goofy and Eeyore (Wallace & Gromit) He played Jumba Jookiba in Kai Lan & Chase and Chase! The Movie He played Henry the Green Engine in Mickey the Toon Mouse & Friends (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) Portrayals: * In Timon, Dale, and Basil: The Three Musketeers he is played by Basil. * In Oliver, Donald, and Tramp: The Three Musketeers he is played by Tramp. * In Chip, Fievel, and Tweety: The Three Musketeers he is played by Tweety Bird. * In A Jesus Movie and An Extremely Jesus Movie he will be played by Jesus Christ Gallery: Goofy in Fun and Fancy Free.jpg|Goofy in Fun and Fancy Tree Goofy in DTV Valentine.jpg|Goofy in DTV Valentine Goofy in Mickey Mouse Works.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Mouse Works Goofy in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy in A Goofy Movie Goofy in The Spirit of Mickey.jpg|Goofy in The Spirit of Mickey Goofy-goof-mickeys-once-upon-a-christmas-30.1.jpg|Goofy in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy in An Extremely Goofy Movie Goofy in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.jpg|Goofy in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Goofy in Mickey and the Roadster Racers.jpg|Goofy in Mickey and the Roadster Racers Goofy-11.jpg Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6704.jpg Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6646.jpg Goofy.svg.png Goofy_outfit_(2013).png Goofy as the Genie.png|Goofy dressed as the Genie 742-goofy 972 detail.jpg Goofy tipping hat.jpg Extremely-goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5542.jpg MMCH Y3.jpg Goofy Goof and the troll kids dance..png Goofy WDW.jpg Goofy outfit (2013).png PippoMago Italian.jpg Epicgooftronic.png Goofy KHIII.png Goofy MMC.jpg Goofyhouseofmouse.png GoofyAndMax.jpg Goofy Disneyanthology .jpg TUAC Goofy.jpg Threemusketeers 670.jpg Walt-Disney's-An-extremely-goofy-movie-original.jpg Goofy in A Goofy Movie-0.jpg Icerasaludosamigos1504.jpg How to hook up your home theater2.jpg.jpg WaltDisney'sGeefgoof.jpg Walt Disney L65.jpg MDG Service Station.jpg Goofy-Goof's-Dippy-dawg.gif Goofy in A Goofy Movie (1).jpg Goofy takes a nap..jpg goofy-goof-mickey-mouse-5.34.jpg The StanleyBob GriffPants Movie (Main Cast).png Goofy & Baby Gonzo.png Goofy4.jpg IMG 20191016 191511791.jpg 20151223 130818.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Stupid Characters Category:Idiots Category:Characters voiced by Bill Farmer Category:Clumsy Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Characters Category:Mickey Mouse (2013) Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Goofy Characters Category:Characters with buck teeth Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Goof Troop Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Accident prone Characters Category:The Prince and the Pauper Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Brothers Category:Silly Characters Category:A Goofy Movie Characters Category:Characters with a vest Category:Comedians Category:Riders Category:Happy-Go-Lucky Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Animals Category:Greedy Characters Category:Cowards Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who Holler Category:SuperMarioLogan Characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Jerks Category:Kind Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Thin Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Uncles Category:Laughing Characters Category:White Characters Category:Laughters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Big Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Magicians Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who can swim Category:Chefs Category:Fat Characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:CGI Characters Category:Characters with a hat Category:Narrators Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Twins Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Memes Category:Simba's Guardians Category:Dimwits Category:Assholes Category:Bastards Category:Dumb Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Knights Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Disney and DreamWorks Keep Moving Forward Characters Category:Characters who wear swimsuits Category:Disney Characters Category:THX Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Keep Moving Forward Fan Characters Category:DuckTales Characters Category:Vinnytovar